


Oops...

by cazmalfoy



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: Borderline-Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny had messed up. Tim was going to kill him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops...

**Author's Note:**

> Even for me, this is short.

He couldn’t believe he had done something so stupid.

He hadn’t meant for it to happen; it just did. 

He had been lounging on the deck, innocently tossing a baseball against the wall.

It wasn’t his fault it slipped.

The window wasn’t that large the last time he looked.

He was dead; Tim was going to kill him, bury him and plant a lawn over his dead body.

He couldn’t call a contractor out either; it was Sunday and they only worked Monday to Friday.

The CSI was two seconds away from running away from the window when the door opened and Tim stepped out, holding the offending baseball.

"Are you missing something?" Tim raised an eyebrow as he held the ball up.

Danny cringed. "Erm… It wasn’t me?"

"Right…" Tim drawled. "It’s someone else’s ball?" Danny nodded. "Someone else called Danny Messer?"

Danny blushed and smiled apologetically. "I’ll clean it up," he offered.

Tim threw the ball at his lover, who easily caught it. "Damn straight, you will."

The brunette crossed the decking and sat down in one of the sun chairs. "Come on," he instructed, clicking his fingers.

The other man glared, before sighing and getting to his feet; grateful that he wasn’t a dead man after all.


End file.
